


鴉  1

by february22015



Category: Push (2009), the apparition
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>設定</p><p>中世紀背景（！？</p><p>巫師／女巫（wizard/witch)－<br/>有特殊能力的人，身份需要保密。<br/>沒有一般ABO的敏感度，除了一定情況下，一般都不會因受發情期困擾，氣味也很淡。<br/>Nick是Alpha的Mover，可隔空取物，使用念力控制物件，但靈力較少，耗盡就暫時用了不。<br/>Cassie是Omega的Watcher，有預知能力，靈力較多。<br/>＊採用了部分原作Push的設定</p><p>一般人－<br/>一般ABO有着不同的敏感度，但身體結構跟ABO的設定一樣。</p>
    </blockquote>





	鴉  1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定
> 
> 中世紀背景（！？
> 
> 巫師／女巫（wizard/witch)－  
> 有特殊能力的人，身份需要保密。  
> 沒有一般ABO的敏感度，除了一定情況下，一般都不會因受發情期困擾，氣味也很淡。  
> Nick是Alpha的Mover，可隔空取物，使用念力控制物件，但靈力較少，耗盡就暫時用了不。  
> Cassie是Omega的Watcher，有預知能力，靈力較多。  
> ＊採用了部分原作Push的設定
> 
> 一般人－  
> 一般ABO有着不同的敏感度，但身體結構跟ABO的設定一樣。

1

傍晚時份，陌生的小篷車駛進了荒野中的一固老村莊，在一家旅館前停下了。

「是這裡嗎？」坐在駕駛座上的Nick轉過頭向篷車裡的Cassie小聲問到，對方只給了他「嗯哼。」的一聲回應，應該又在作畫了。

他們走進旅館，跟旅館老闆打了個招呼。

「綠茵人？甚麼風把你吹來這鳥不生蛋的地方？」老闆憑口音猜測道。

「工作，我是馬戲團的魔術師，經常要到處表演。」

「哇噢，祝你好運。」對方帶點輕視的語氣說，但Nick也只是笑着帶過。

「我們就只剩下一間房間，你和她⋯」老闆叼著煙斗看了看Nick身後的Cassie，還不到16歲的女孩子。Nick馬上意會到對方的意思。

「我們是兄妹。」他面不改容的編了個故事。

「你說了就算，Ben，帶這兩位到尾房。」老闆對身後正在整理貨物的青年說道。對方馬上放下手上的東西接過鑰匙，走到Nick和Cassie面前。

「兩位請跟我來。」Ben看上去比Cassie大2至3歲，褐色的頭髮，留着瀏海，中等身材，比Nick矮上半個頭。Nick本來有點避忌這陌生的孩子，但見Cassie沒有任何表示就放下戒心。Ben似乎對他們的工作和背景很有興趣，在途中不斷跟Cassie搭話，但換Nick回答時卻顯得有點害羞。

Cassie也難得這麼健談，還在對方離開時借了本詩集給他看。

「那麼兩位晚安了。」他珍重的抱着那本書關上了門。

「⋯看來我們的Miss.Holmes對Ben很有興趣呢？」Nick嘲諷着Cassie，對方只是躺在床上看書。

「我喜歡他。」但不是那種喜歡。她淡然的反應如此表示着。

「他好像有點怕我。」Nick留意到當他說話時Ben都會移開視線。

「他是個未被標記的Omega。」Nick這才恍然大悟，作為一名超能力者他對不明顯的氣味都有點遲鈍，往往都是Cassie提醒。但這也有好處，至少他們不會像那些敏感度高的Alpha和Omega般因為發情期或是氣味而完全失去理智。

－－

到了深夜，Nick被Cassie趕到旅館樓下的餐館去，順道收集情報。他坐在餐館一角，喝着啤酒環視着四周，直至在他看見Ben坐在吧檯後面看着Cassie剛給他的書，不時舔舔有點乾燥的紅唇，那副專注的模樣讓Nick不禁勾起嘴角。

難以想像在這種混雜的地方未有標記的成年Omega會過着些甚麼的生活。Nick暗自想着。

正在此時，兩個男人走了進來，身上混和着妓院的廉價香水和性愛過後的氣味，濃烈得連Nick也嗅得出來，同時他也留意到二人的臉容特徵。

「啤酒。」二人坐在吧檯前說道，Ben馬上把書收起招呼他們，大概是嗅得出對方的氣味，臉頰慢慢紅了起來，然而他卻沒有察覺到那兩雙龌龊的眼神。

他把酒杯送到二人面前，其中一個男人乘機抓住了他的手腕，拉近到自己身邊，差點撞在吧檯上的Ben嚇得倒抽了口氣，男人慢慢的把Ben的衣䄂往上推，雪白的手臂被展露出來。

男人在Ben的手臂上來回用力嗅着，粗硬的鬍子刮在嫩滑的皮膚上，Ben想把手抽回去但力氣也不及對方，手腕上成了一個紅印。

「嗯⋯真香⋯⋯還是處子嗎？」男人笑着問道，露出一口破爛的牙齒，Ben馬上臉色變青，其他客人沒有伸出緩手，而Nick也只在一旁安靜的看着，剩下Ben自己一個面對。

不要在這個時候起亂子。Nick提醒自己。

「要我教你怎樣成為一個真正的Omega嗎？嗯？」男人慢慢靠近Ben，Nick從自己的角度看見Ben在吧檯後握起了水果刀，看來準備隨時自衛。

但這絕對不是個好方法。

「我們會輪流捅破你的小騷穴⋯直至你喘得叫不出聲⋯」在男人越來越接近時，「鏘」的一聲，Nick把自己桌上的酒杯推跌到地上去，引起了所有人的注意，男人也鬆開了手。

「⋯嗝⋯噢⋯真抱歉⋯⋯」他裝起喝醉的樣子，搖搖晃晃的開始撿起地上的玻璃碎片。Ben放下手中的刀，趁機跑到Nick的身邊，跪在地上想要幫忙，Nick小聲的在他耳邊說道。

「送我回房間。」Ben抬起頭瞪大眼看着他，眼眶還掛着淚水。他點點頭抓住Nick的手臂跟對方一起站起來。

「怎麼回事！？」老闆氣沖沖的從自己的房間走了出來。

「嗚噁⋯⋯」Nick繼續裝模作樣，步伐不穩的走着。

「Mr.Gant喝醉了，我先把他送回房間。」Ben跟老闆解釋，盡量忽視那兩道令他不寒而慄的目光。

走到樓上後Nick想叫Ben可以不用再扶着他，但這可憐的孩子，手還在抖過不停，緊緊的把Nick的手臂抱着在身上，看來對方比自己更加需要被扶着，Nick也說不出口，任由對方抱着，直到走到房間門前Ben才肯慢慢的把Nick放開。

「剛才謝謝你⋯⋯」Ben艱難的勾起笑容。

Nick拍拍對方的肩，一陣痛楚讓他輕輕嘶叫一聲，馬上收起手檢查。

血液從指頭冒了出來，手背上也有幾道傷痕，應該是剛才被玻璃弄傷。

「你流血了⋯⋯」Ben輕輕抓住Nick的手。

「沒甚麼大不了的。」他有過更嚴重的。

「⋯很抱歉。」儘管傷口不深，Ben還是歉疚的說。

「⋯那你能幫我處理一下嗎？作為補償。」對方似乎怎麼都不會釋懷，Nick笑着提議。

他們走進房間，Cassie早就睡着了，只能點亮一旁小餐桌上的蠟燭，Ben聽着指示小心翼翼的在皮箱中拿出消毒用具，不難留意到留意到裡面可觀的醫療用品數量。

Nick坐在椅子上看着Ben細心的照料着他的傷口。

「以我這外人身份來說雖然不太適合，你不找個對象的話在這裡也很難熬下去。」Nick開口說道，Ben停下了手。

「⋯我曾經有過2個婚約者，但她們都不在了。」他繼續為Nick消毒，然後包上白布條。

「我很抱歉⋯⋯」Nick嘆口氣道，沒想到自己的說話完全踏中對方的痛處，Ben搖搖頭表示沒關係。

「村內的人早把我視為不祥人，只有老闆願意收留我，其他人都不會主動靠近我，所以今天晚上的事我也沒料到。」Ben輕輕用力紮上小結。

「⋯但我得說你也很勇敢，我看見你剛才還準備着刀子呢。」Nick笑言，看了看手上利落的包紥，Ben卻搖搖頭。

「那不是勇敢，那是掙扎。」抬頭直視着他的灰綠眼睛帶着無奈。

一陣沉默後二人尷尬的移開視線，Nick試着開展其他話題。

「咳⋯你好像對書很有興趣。」這是他最糟的搭訕方式，但Ben仍笑着點頭，陰鬱的氣氛也馬上變得明亮。

「這條村書店賣的書都好舊了，而且藏書量也很少，裡面的書都快要被我看上兩遍了，Miss.Gant給我的書是我這半年來第一本新書。」說起書本Ben就精神起來。

「那你得多跟那條書蟲好好交流一下，不然在趕路時又沒有人跟她討論了。」Nick無奈的笑着說，書本從不是他的娛樂首選。

「你們會到那裡去？」

「君曜城，我們要到首都表演。」對方聽後露出羨慕的目光，然後不自覺的皺了皺眉。

「有機會的話我也想到首都看看。」Ben這麼說着，但語氣卻表達那只是個不可能的夢。

「那就去啊，趁你還年輕。」

「⋯我不想把自己的厄運帶到其他地方去。」Ben看着Nick受傷的手小聲說道，就像怕會被其他人知道般。

「那是甚麼傻話，別讓比你愚蠢的人定義你的價值，人生是你自己的。」Nick溫柔的在Ben頭上輕輕揉了幾下，想要鼓勵這孩子。

頭髮就像他想像般柔軟。Nick暗自想着。

但Ben卻像被下了咒般一動也不動，一股潮紅湧上稚氣的臉龐，察覺到對方的反應後Nick馬上鬆開手，同時感到一絲清香漂進鼻子裡。

「謝、謝謝你⋯我也該回去工作了。」Ben完全不敢抬頭看着他，緊張的舔了舔唇。

「噢⋯好的。」Nick坐在餐桌旁看着對方略帶狼狽的離開房間，香氣也漸漸消失了。

他輕輕捏着自己的額頭搖搖頭，好像煩惱着些甚麼般，但嘴角卻微微揚着。

「⋯看來我們的Mr.Gant對Ben很有興趣呢？」本來在睡覺的Cassie突然坐起來開口說。

「你一直都醒着嗎？」Nick有點尷尬的吞了吞口水，看着仍然睡眼惺忪的Cassie。

「這不是重點。」Cassie打着呵欠擦擦眼睛繼續問。「事情怎麼了？」

「⋯⋯好消息，我找到他們了。」

－－

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇腦洞稍（？）大⋯⋯  
> 本來是美國西部19世紀背景純寫肉（喂），但在我看了某中世紀背景的奇幻遊戲預告後腦洞也跟著擴展⋯⋯  
> 但這篇應該不長，不算番外的話大概3-4篇吧？  
> 城市的名字是我亂起的不要笑我（ 艸）


End file.
